jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park Institute: Reimagined
Basic Information Jurassic Park Institute: Reimagined is a large expansive Jurassic Park computer program that will open sometime 2018 - 2019. it is meant to be a remake of the original website that closed down in 2006. The program will contain a database about dinosaurs, as well as games and activities. The main point of this program is to "RE-create the ultimate dinosaur experience!" __TOC__ Main Menu The main menu will include 5-7 buttons, the original layout, and some nice music, it is nearly finished, all that needs to be completed is the options button and the user-friendly style. Dinopedia The Dinopedia will be a tab that will contain a list of dinosaurs from A-Z, Mesozoic Period, and by suborder. It is said that the dinopedia will include 330 dinosaurs, that includes: Abelisaurus Abrictosaurus Acanthopholis Achelousaurus Achillobator Acrocanthosaurus Adasaurus Aegyptosaurus Aeolosaurus Afrovenator Agilisaurus Alamosaurus Albertosaurus Alectrosaurus Algoasaurus Alioramus Aliwalia Allosaurus Alwalkeria Alxasaurus Amargasaurus Ampelosaurus Amygdalodon Anatosaurus Anatotitan Anchiceratops Anchisaurus Ankylosaurus Antarctosaurus Apatosaurus Araucanoraptor Archaeoceratops Archaeopteryx Archaeornithomimus Argentinosaurus Argyrosaurus Arrhinoceratops Atlasaurus Atlascopcosaurus Aublysodon Aucasaurus Austrosaurus Avaceratops Avimimus Bactrosaurus Bagaceratops Bahariasaurus Bambiraptor Barapasaurus Barosaurus Barsboldia Baryonyx Becklespinax Beipiaosaurus Bellusaurus Blikanasaurus Borogovia Bothriospondylus Brachiosaurus Brachyceratops Brachylophosaurus Brachypodosaurus Braincase Breviceratops Brontosaurus Bruhathkayosaurus Caenagnathasia Camarasaurus Camptosaurus Carcharodontosaurus Carnotaurus Caseosaurus Caudipteryx Centrosaurus Ceratosaurus Cetiosaurus Chaoyangsaurus Charcharodontosaurus Charonosaurus Chasmosaurus Chindesaurus Chirostenotes Chubutisaurus Chungkingosaurus Claosaurus Coelophysis Coelurus Compsognathus Compsosuchus Conchoraptor Corythosaurus Cryolophosaurus Daspletosaurus Datousaurus Deinocheirus Deinonychus Deltadromeus Diceratops Dicraeosaurus Dilophosaurus Dimetrodon Dinotyrannus Diplodocus Diplotomodon Dravidosaurus Drinker Dromaeosaurus Dromiceiomimus Dryosaurus Dryptosaurus Dystylosaurus Echinodon Edmarka Edmontonia Edmontosaurus Einiosaurus Elaphrosaurus Elmisaurus Enigmosaurus Eolambia Eoraptor Epachthosaurus Erectopus Erlikosaurus Euhelopus Euoplocephalus Euoplocephalus Euskelosaurus Eustreptospondylus Fabrosaurus Fukuiraptor Fukuisaurus Fulgurotherium Futabasaurus Gallimimus Gargoyleosaurus Gasosaurus Gasparinisaura Gastonia Geranosaurus Giganotosaurus Gigantspinosaurus Gilmoreosaurus Gorgosaurus Gryposaurus Hadrosaurus Haplocanthosaurus Harpymimus Herrerasaurus Heterodontosaurus Homalocephale Hoplitosaurus Huayangosaurus Hypacrosaurus Hypsilophodon Ichthyovenator Iguanodon Ilokelesia Indosaurus Indosuchus Ingenia Irritator Isisaurus Jainosaurus Janenschia Jingshanosaurus Jobaria Jubbulpuria Judiceratops Kaatedocus Kaijiangosaurus Kakuru Kentrosaurus Khaan Kosmoceratops Kotasaurus Kritosaurus Labocania Lambeosaurus Leaellynasaura Leptoceratops Lesothosaurus Lexovisaurus Liaoceratops Lourinhanosaurus Lufengosaurus Lukousaurus Lurdusaurus Lusitanosaurus Lusotitan Lycorhinus Maiasaura Majungasaurus Mamenchisaurus Masiakasaurus Megalosaurus Megaraptor Metriacanthosaurus Microceratus Micropachycephalosaurus Microraptor Minmi Monolophosaurus Montanoceratops Mussaurus Muttaburrasaurus Nemegtosaurus Neovenator Nipponosaurus Noasaurus Nodosaurus Nothronychus Nqwebasaurus Nurosaurus Ohmdenosaurus Omeisaurus Opisthocoelicaudia Ornitholestes Ornithomimoides Ornithomimus Othnielia Oviraptor Ozraptor Pachycephalosaurus Pachyrhinosaurus Paralititan Paranthodon Parasaurolophus Parksosaurus Patagosaurus Pelecanimimus Pelorosaurus Pentaceratops Piatnitzkysaurus Pinacosaurus Plateosaurus Poekilopleuron Polacanthus Proceratosaurus Procompsognathus Prosaurolophus Protoceratops Psittacosaurus Pteranodon Pyroraptor Qantassaurus Qiaowanlong Qiupalong Quaesitosaurus Rahiolisaurus Rajasaurus Rapator Rapetosaurus Raptorex Ratchasimasaurus Regnosaurus Rhabdodon Rhoetosaurus Richardoestesia Rinchenia Rinconsaurus Riojasaurus Rubeosaurus Rugops Saichania Saltasaurus Sauropelta Sauroposeidon Segisaurus Segnosaurus Shunosaurus Shuvuuia Sinornithosaurus Sinosauropteryx Sinraptor Spinosaurus Staurikosaurus Stegosaurus Struthiomimus Styracosaurus Suchomimus Supersaurus Therizinosaurus Tianchisaurus Torosaurus Torvosaurus Triceratops Troodon Tsintaosaurus Tuojiangosaurus Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultrasaurus Unaysaurus Unenlagia Unenlagia Unescoceratops Utahraptor Valdosaurus Velafrons Velociraptor Venenosaurus Veterupristisaurus Vitakridrinda Vulcanodon Walgettosuchus Wannanosaurus Wuerhosaurus Wulagasaurus Xenoceratops Xenotarsosaurus Xixianykus Xuanhanosaurus Yandusaurus Yangchuanosaurus Yimenosaurus Yingshanosaurus Yixianosaurus Yongjinglong Yueosaurus Yunnanosaurus Yutyrannus Zalmoxes Zephyrosaurus Zhanghenglong Zhejiangosaurus Zhuchengceratops Zhuchengtyrannus Zizhongosaurus Zuniceratops Dino News Dino News is a tab that will have news about new dinosaur discoveries, and Jurassic Park! The tab will have two buttons, both leading you to websites. Dinotainment The "Dinotainment" is a tab for entertainment. This tab will have crafts, games, cards and more. Dino Guides The Dino Guides is a tab on the JPIR where you can study dinosaur eggs, and more subjects relating to dinosaurs. Dino Lab The Dino Lab will be entered through the round green button in the middle of the screen. It shows a computer screen on which you've to click. The commentary says: ::::::Congratulations! ::::::You have been accepted to the official Jurassic Park ::::::Institute field study program. As a member of the ::::::team, please report to the Dino Lab Research Center ::::::so that you may choose your assignment and learn ::::::more about the many adventures ahead. The movie shows that you are transported to the Dino Lab Research Center by helicopter. After you arrived you can enter the Dino Lab. It is a near direct copy from the original JPI. Options Like most modern programs, JPIR will have a options button. it will include: Volume, 13+ mode/Kids mode (for entertainment and information that includes any type of blood/gore/other. kids mode will not just remove the bloody/gory items, but it will also include a more user-friendly UI.), controls for games, languages, and POSSIBLY UI changing, so you can have a user-friendly UI, and advanced UI, or the normal basic UI. The options page has not been worked on yet, all that has been made is the button for the options menu. Category:Program Category:Fan-Made Category:JPI Category:Entertainment Category:Games Category:Activities